


Your so Much More

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 16 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Spike is tired of the way Xander is being treated.





	

Spike growled, once again Xander's little friends over looked him. Xander was smart, he had found the demon during their research about ten minutes into looking but every time he tried to tell them one or more would huff and tell him to shut up. It's true that Spike had not liked any of the Scooby gang since being forced to spend time with them but after moving in with the whelp he got to know the brown haired boy. Like the fact his parents were drunks, they never hit him they just didn't care about him either. Spike found out that Xander had a wide music selection and he did love comic books but also had a bookshelf filled with other types, classics like Oliver Twist and Moby Dick, but newer authors as well, Stephen King, Dean Koontz. There were even supernatural books about witches. The vampire was shocked to learn the boy liked to write his own stories too. They were really good and Spike knew he would someday get published and finally get away from all these negative influences. Spike knew Xander would never get out of this town until his insecurities were taken care of so Spike had a plan. He was going to show Xander what it was like to have someone really believe in him and care for him, see Xander for who he really is. 

Spike set up the perfect night, he rented the horror movies Xander talked about and made popcorn with m&ms and melted chocolate. He knew the boy would be home soon and he would have found out the girls made plans for the night with out including Xander. When the brunette walked in the door he was all smiles but Spike knew it was fake. “What happened mate?” “Nothing why do you think something happened?” “Because you have your fake smile on. We have become somewhat friends right pet? Then don't lie to me what happened?” “They forgot me. They made plans and didn't even think of asking me if I wanted to join them. Told me straight out they forgot about me.” Xander broke down crying, he hadn't wanted to but for the first time on his life he felt as if someone actually cared about him. Spike didn't even need Xander to talk he understood everything. He pulled the younger man into his arms and just hugged him until he calmed down. 

“Now that's over,” Spike said pulling Xander over to the couch, “I rented some movies that I know you have been wanting to see.” Xander was surprised to see the movies and was feeling even more touched that someone was listening. He looked up at the blonde man and knew that as long as Spike was by his side he would be fine. “Thank you,” Xander whispered before leaning over and kissing the vampire's cheek. Spike smiled slightly and curled up tighter around the brown eyed boy. Spike felt that for once he could love someone who would love him just as much.


End file.
